Got Those SI Blues So Bad
by rojothegreat
Summary: Action! Adverture! Shinji apologizes! Rei frowns! Asuka yells! Every wonder what happens to all those dashing, brave SI characters?


Got Those SI Blues So Bad 

Got Those SI Blues So Bad

An Evangelion Fan Fiction by Rojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of it's characters. Characters I create are mine. The story is all mine.

Got Those SI Blues So Bad

( a cut scene of Rei playing the harmonica while sitting on the foot of Unit 00.)

"A new pilot?" Shinji asked Misato as they stood by the main elevator in NERV Central.

"Yeah, his name is Max Avatar. He's from the U.S. "

"Wow, I never met anyone from there."

"Well, I hope you can get along with him."

Just then a young boy walked up to them carrying a duffel bag with an American flag on it.

"Hi, you must be Misato and Shinji." He said in a very dashing manner.

The two in question looked at each other before answering in unison. "How did you know that?"

Max looked at them. "I've heard of you and I can't wait to be a part of all this. So where will I be staying? Probably at Misato's or near Rei's apartment, right? That's usually how these things work."

Misato and Shinji were open-mouthed. How did this guy know so much?

"Well, I guess I'll go get familiar with my new Eva. See you later."

Max walked off.

"What exactly just happened?" Misato scratched the back of her head in thought.

"I have no idea." Shinji replied.

Asuka had just reported for synch training. She came out of the locker room and walked toward the simulation plugs.

"You know, red is a great color for you." A voice came from behind her.

Asuka almost jumped out of her plug suit then spun to confront the person who had surprised her.

Leaning against the corridor wall was a young boy with dashing good looks.

"Can't take a complement?"

"Just who the hell are you?"

"The 6th child, Max. You must be Asuka."

"The 6th! What?"

"Just like I said."

The loud speaker announced that the tests would begin soon.

"Well, don't be late." Max ran down the corridor.

"What the hell?" Asuka stood there for several seconds then realized she would have to run to make it on time.

"Damn it!"

"This is a simulation combat with multiple Eva Units. First I would like to introduce the 6th Child, Max. He has the highest synch ratio ever." Ritsuko stated flatly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." A self-satisfied voice said over the Comm channel.

Shinji replied tiredly. "Yeah, I met him."

Asuka was next. "That creep tired to sneak up on me in the hall. Jerk!"

"Nice to meet you." Came a soft reply from Rei.

"Well, hello." Max sounded very interested indeed. "You must be Rei Ayanami. I made a fan shrine of you on the internet that…I mean, ah, I heard of you once. Yeah, that's it."

Everyone looked confused.

Rei frowned.

"Start the simulation now." Ritsuko said flatly and cut the comlink.

Misato looked at her. "So when do I get this guy's file?"

"Don't bother. It's empty."

"What?!?"

"Look, I just read the script."

"Huh?"

The com crackled to life to show Max. "Hey! Don't screw all this up. I'm writing it."

"Sure, whatever." Ritsuko tossed her clipboard behind her and pulled out a series of notecards.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato looked confused and mad. She toyed with the snap on her gun belt.

Ritsuko noticed. "Ah, well…Hey, I think I saw someone trying to tow your car when I came in!"

"What, crap!" Misato ran out of the room."

Ritsuko scanned the cards and found one marked "synch room scene".

She sighed heavily and started reading with little heart in it.

"Wow,…Max. YOUR synch rate is the highest I've EVER seen. That's…amazing. Really, yah." I can't believe I'm doing this, she thought to herself.

After the simulation test in which Max had defeated all the angels twice, beat Asuka and Shinji, and saved Rei from something in which he burned his hands somehow, Shinji walked out of the locker room holding his shoulder.

"Damn, Unit 27.3 hits really hard."

He saw Max talking to Rei.

"Oh great, what now?"

As Shinji got closer he could hear the conversation.

"…so I'll come over at 8:00, ok? Sounds great. See ya, lovely."

Max walked away from Rei.

"What was that about, Ayanami?"

"Max said that he will teach me about love and feelings tonight if I let him come to my residence."

"And you said yes!"

"Are you jealous?"

"YES!…I mean, NO. Not at all." Shinji turned very red.

"Shinji?"

"Ah…yeah?"

"Would you please come to my residence at 8:15?"

"Why?"

"Just be there."

Rei turned and left.

Shinji turned to the reader. "Is this making ANY sense?"

Misato and Makato sat on a bench near the sea.

Makato took a file out of his coat and pushed it over to Misato.

"I think you'll find this unusual. I managed to hack in and retrieve it"

Misato opened it to find one piece of paper. "There's nothing here."

"Except the birthday."

Misato gasped. "The same day as Second Impact…"

Makato looked over her shoulder. "Ah, no. You're holding the file upside down."

"I knew that. I was just testing you."

Misato righted the file and gasped again.

"It's…NO!"

"I'm afraid so."

"It's…the same as the author's!"

They both glanced nervously around.

Fuyutsuki strode purposely into Gendo's office and threw a copy of Max's file on the desk.

Gendo remained very still.

"I already know about the 6th Child."

"So it would appear that Seele has sent an angel into our midst." Kozo looked thoughtful.

Gendo remained very still. "They cannot control the course of time so they seek to spur on it's course by their own hands."

"Hmmm…What are you going to do?"

"Actually, it is much worse than it appears." Ritsuko stepped through the door and threw another file on the table. "You might be interested in this. It is the simulation data."

Gendo read and generally remained very still. "Indeed, this is much worse."

Fuyutsuki's face went very pale. "Another one…"

Gendo remained very still. "Yes, a SI character…"

Max knocked on the door of apartment 402. It was 8:00.

Turning at the sound of a door opening further down the corridor he saw Rei leaning out of another apartment. She motioned him to come forward and disappeared inside.

"I thought this was…oh, well." Max whistled as he walked jauntily to the other apartment.

Inside he found Rei, looking very hot.

Using his incredible way with woman he told her as much. "Wow, Rei, you look hot."

"I wish to experience kissing."

'Well, that's not exactly how I planned this to go but what the hell." Max stepped forward and reached for Rei.

He was stopped by her soft voice. "Is it not customary to close one's eyes during this act?"

"I guess…"

"Since this is my first kiss I must insist."

"Sure thing, honey."

Max closed his eyes and leaned forward waiting to touch Rei's soft, gentle lips.

Instead his head contacted a rather large, unforgiving piece of metal.

His body crumpled to the ground.

Rei tossed the wrench to the floor and went to work.

Max awoke with a spilling headache.

"God, what the hell hit me?" he said which actually came out as "Gu, Wa a al it e?" because of the gag in his mouth. He also realized that his hands and feet were bound behind his back.

Coming more to his senses he looked around and saw the he was not alone.

The small dirty apartment contained many bound figures just like him. Young men, age 13-17, with dashing looks and angst riddled pasts, who had attempted to write themselves into Evangelion fan fiction. They stared at him as he realized what had just happened.

"No, that bitch! I'm writing this! How?"

Rei stood by the door and smiled as she closed and locked it.

"Another one full, it is good that I live near so many abandoned buildings." Rei walked back to her apartment as she tossed away the key.

Shinji turned as Rei entered through the portal-like door.

"H-Hello, Rei."

"Thank you for coming."

Shinji was a bit surprised by Rei's words.

"Ah, where's Max?"

"He did not show up at the allotted time. He must find my unattractive." She looked down and made a sad puppy-dog face.

"Well, I knew he was an idiot and that just proves it." Shinji registered what he had just said and turned very red. "Ah, what I meant was…ah."

Rei approached him smiling her little smile. "Do you mean that?"

"Uh, (gulp)…yeah, I do."

"Then will you teach me about love…Shinji.?" Rei looked deep into his eyes and Shinji's brain stopped functioning on several levels.

But not the important one.

Shinji drew Rei into a passionate embrace giving her a kiss she would remember forever.

Asuka carefully field-stripped her assault rifle and muttered. "Sneak up on me will you…little punk, thinks he can just write himself into any scene…once this baby's clean I'll show him how to end a fic…"

Her cell phone rang.

"What?!?" She yelled rather loudly into it.

Rei's calm voice answered, "It is taken care of."

"What! I wanted this one!!! It was personal."

"You can take care of the next one." Rei said flatly.

"Well…I guess. Thanks."

"It is not a problem."

In the background Asuka heard someone said, "Rei-chan, come back to bed." The voice sounded disturbingly like Shinji.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"In the background, where are you?"

"It must have been the wind."

Rei hung up.

Asuka considered her phone.

She started to put away her arsenal.

"Damn, Wondergirl."

Author's Note: Well. That was a weird little piece of fiction that I put together in an hour. I had this vision of Rei hitting on SI character in the head with a wrench, also that Monty Python skit where the scantily clad woman leads the milkman into her house and locks him in a room that he finds full of other milkmen influenced this. I am trying to write the next chapters of Brave Nurse Shinji and The Bet but I really want them to be good so I am taking my time. Also I got my website put up. It's at http://rojothegreat.tripod.com/rojoshomepage/. Go see it. It contains a bunch of good stuff as well as updates and some good links.

Take care,

rojo


End file.
